jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LITTLE Oxygen/Wesołych Czkawko! - opowiadanie świąteczne
Szybciej! Szybciej! Pokaż na co cie stać! - Krzyczałem. Mój smok jak na zawołanie przyśpieszył do conajmniej 100 km/h. Dobrze że miałem swój nowy hełm, bo inaczej by mi głowe urwało. Gnaliśmy wśród chmur jak jakaś czarna torpeda ze skrzydłami. Po prostu cieszyliśmy sie wspólnym lotem, bo ostatnio niestety nie mieliśmy na to czasu. Cóż, już za 2 dni Snoggletag. A poza tym coraz bardziej ojciec chce mnie wykorzystywać do pomocy, ponieważ niedługo przejme tytuł wodza. Przynajmniej chwile spędzone ze Szczerbatkiem pozwalały mi odpocząć od tego całego rumoru i krzyczących ludzi. Tu czuje sie wolny, tak jak smok. Każdy nam mówi, że jak latamy wygląda to tak, jakbyśmy byli jedną duszą. Tak jakby czytamy sobie w myślach. Szczerbatek i ja jak zwylke tylko dobrze sie bawimy w swoim towarzystwie. Czasem zastanawiam sie, jak by moje życie wyglądało by bez niego. Pewnie nie było by tych wspaniałych przygód, a ja bym miał 2 nogi. Ale za to nadal ojciec by mnie nie zauważał i bym miał spokój. Niby go kocham, ale jest teraz zbyt opiekuńczy. Ehh, jak ja lubie pomyśleć sobie podczas lotu. - Szczerbek, wracamy. - smok jak na zawołanie rozłożył skrzydła, przybijając mnie do siodła. Po chwili znów gnaliśmy jak szaleni, tylko tym razem w stronę Berk. Lecieliśmy ledwo metr nad taflą wody, która rozcinała sie za nami. Skrzydła Szczerbatka co rusz tylko lekko zanużały sie, po chwili jednak podnosiły rozchlapując wszędzie pojedyńcze krople. Po jakimś czasie w oddali dało sie zauważyć ciemny punkt, który z każdą sekundą zaczął przypominać naszą wyspe. - Szybciej! - poganiałem smoka, chodź i tak wiedziałem, że jak przyśpieszy, to spadne z siodła. - Dawaj! Zaskocz mnie! - mówiłem cicho. Po chwili usłyszałem niepewne warknięcie mojego towarzysza. - Tak, jestem pewien. - na te słowa tak przyśpieszył, że omal nie puściłem umocniej siodła. - O to chodziło!! - próbowałem przekrzyknąć wiatr. On jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył, ale jakby...lekko sie świecił.I to na niebiesko. Ehhh, pewnie świeci od słońca. Pędziliśmy tak szybko, że aż musiałem sie położyć, by nie spasć. Berk stawało sie coraz większe. Ale i statki dopływające do portu. No tak, przybywają goście z wyspy Nord. Ponoć mają pokój ze smokami i chcą mnie bardzo poznać. Ciekawe, jak zareaguje Szczerbo na nich. Niezbyt lubi obcych. - Szczebo, lądujemy... - i już na ziemi. I to od razu w porcie. - Witaj Stoicku! - wielki człowiek z czarną brodą podszedł do mojego taty i uściskał mu dłoń. Po chwili ze statku wyszła kobieta z rudymi włosami i o wiele młodsza od nich obojga blond włosa dziewczyna. Włosy miała związane w kucyk i i morsko-niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w czerwoną bluzke z futrzanym kapturem, do tego spódnica i niebieskie leginsy . Na rękach miała jeszcze czarne krawiasze. - Witaj Arturze. Jak miło ciebie widzieć! - Specjalnie przyjechałem na święta, by spędzić te wspaniałe dni ze smokami. Poznaj moją żonę Julitę i córkę Astrid. - Bardzo mi miło. Poznaj mojego syna. - wskazał ręką na mnie, a ja podszedłem. - Witam. Bardzo mi miło pana poznać. - powiedziałem opanowanym tonem. -Mi jeszcze bardziej. Moja córka bardzo chciała ciebie poznać. - na te słowa omal sie nie wywaliłem.....ona tylko podeszła do mnie. - To ty ją może oprowadź po wiosce. - jak tata kazał, tak zrobiłem. Oprowadzanie zajeło nam cały dzień. Pokazałem jej wioske, port i najpiękniejsze miejsca na wyspie. Była zadowolona. Jest bardzo miła, ale też waleczna. Jej smokiem jest śmiertnik o imieniu Wichura. Jeszcze jej nie widziałem, ponieważ ich smoki mają przylecieć tu dopiero w święta. Czyli jeszcze troche. Teraz musze jej pokazać Szczerbatka. -Astrid, chcesz zobaczyć mojego smoka? - spytałem, gdy byliśmy obok domu wodza. Czyli mojego. - Jasne. Po co ty sie pytasz? - spytała. Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Zatkało mnie poprostu jej nastawienie do smoków. Jakby każdy smok był by potulnym zwierzaczkiem. Zagwizdałem, a po dosłownie sekundzie Szczerbo był obok mnie. Ona tylko patrzyła na nas jak w obrazek. Ciekawa reakcja. - Czy....czy.....czy to nocna furia? - spytała niemal piszcząc - Tak. Astrid, Szczerbatek.....Szczerbatku, Astrid. I wszystko pięknie. - po chwili usłyszałem warczenie Szczerba i lekki pisk dziewczyny. Bardzo pięknie..... - Tatara....i kicha... - O co ci chodzi? - sytała mega zdziwiona. - Szczerbek nigdy nie lubił obcych dziewczyn. Pewnie jest troche zazdrosny. - stwierdziłem. On popatrzył na mnie obrażony. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zostałem powalony przez tego czarnego gada. Zaczął uderzać mnie łapą, a ja sie tylko zasłaniałem rękoma. - Szczerbatek, serio? Musisz? - jakby tego było mało to jeszcze zaczął mnie lizać. Ja tylko uderzyłem go ręką po pysku, a on lekko odsunął mordke, co dało mi szansę ucieknięcia od jęzora mojego smoka. A Astrid tylko śmiała się z zaszłej sytuacji. - Szczerbatek, mówiem ci! To sie nie spiera! - on tylko zaśmiał się gardłowo. - Ej, za ile święta? - spytała po pewnym czasie. - Cóż, już wieczór. Jutro przygotowania, więc pojutrze. Czemu pytasz? - Chiałam, żebyś zobaczył moją Wichurę. - wyjaśniła. Pare minut później weszliśmy do domu i skierowaliśmy sie do mojego pokoju. Jeszcze dużo rozmawialiśmy. Jak zasneliśmy oblężeni cudownymi snami była conajmniej 11.00 w nocy. Wstaliśmy bardzo wcześnie i po zjedzeniu śniadania wzięliśmy sie do pracy. Cały dzień szykowania, zdobienia i sprzątania. Pod koniec dnia każdy był tak padnięty, że szkoda gadać. Od razu, jak weszłem do domu padłem na łóżko. Astrid chwile po mnie. Śniły mi sie idealne święta, razem ze smokami. Rano wstałem z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie budząc Astrid zeszłem po schodach do kuchni. Było dość wcześnie, więc mam czas na lot ze Szczerbatkiem. Szybki zrobiłem i zjadłem śniadanie, po czym od razu polecieliśmy na przejażdżkę. Lataliśmy z jakieś 2 godziny. Wróciliśmy ok. 7.00. Heh, wstawanie o 5.00 jest mega dziwne. Po podaniu kosza ryb Szczerbatkowi usiadłem na krześle i patrzyłem na jedzącego smoka. On jednak nawet na mnie nie patrzył, tylko ze smakiem pałaszował. Po chwili kosz stał pusty, a wielki łeb mojego smoka znalazł sie na moich kolanach. Ogromne, dziko zielone oczy mojego przyjaciela wtrażały jaby podziękowanie i życzenia z okazji świąt. Dziwne, że wyczytałem to z jednego spojrzenia. Zacząłem głaskać go po wielkich, szorstkich i suchych łuskach. On mruczał radośnie i przyjaźnie. No kocham go. - Jak słodko razem wyglądacie. - jak jakiś oparzony spojrzałem w strone głosu. Była tam Astrid, jej rodzice i mój tata. Odynie, za co? - Ale....mam pytanie Czkawka. - Astrid....ehhh, no pytaj. Machnąłem ręką, na znak, że sie zgadzam. - O której ty wstajesz? - Wcześnie. Bardzo wcześnie. - rzekłem ze śmiechem i patrzyłem na jej mine. - Dziś wstałem około 5.00 - i jeszcze bardziej zdziowiona mina. - Czyli taki ranny ptaszek? - spytała - Raczej. - stwierdziłem - Za ile świętujemy? - Właśnie idziemy do twierdzy. Idziesz? - spytał, na co przytaknąłem. Szliśmy w ciszy. - Tato, kiedy przylecą smoki? - ciszę przerwało pytanie As - Właściwie całkiem niedługo. Za jakąś godzine pewnie przylecą. - na tą odpowiedź uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wkońcu zobacze jej smoka. Po paru minutach byliśmy już w twierdzy. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stołach i cieszyli się ze swojej obecności. Pyskacz jak zwylke założył sobie dwonki na hełm, dzwoniąc za każdym ruchem. Prowadził przyjęcie, do którego dołączył się mój ojciec. Rodzice Astrid przysiedli sie do głównego stołu i dołączyli do uczty, natomiast ich córka czekała przy drzwiach, tak jak mój smok. Zauważyłem, że ona mówi do niego, a on słucha. Bardzo ucieszył mnie ten widok. Po pół godzinie świętowania do twierdzy weszły smoki i wtedy każdy jeszcze bardziej sie ożywił. - Czkawka - Astrid mnie zawołała - Poznaj Wichure. Wichuro, poznaj Czkawke. - przedstawiła nas. Ja tylko podszedłem powoli i pogłaskałem jej smoka po pysku. Ona tylko zamruczała cicho. Te święta były przepiękne. Nigdy ich nie zapomne. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone